benjamin barker is dead
by Axel bby
Summary: .fancy a happy ending? .alternate ending. .finished. .previously regain your sanity. .sweency/sweenett.
1. she's the devil's wife

disclaimer & author's note: non, i don't own these characters

**disclaimer & author's note: non, i don't own these characters. my friend complained about the ending of the movie. and **_**i**_** really was annoyed by all the parallels. (like how mr. todd, joanna, and lucy were all in the **_**same**_** room together.) so. i'm altering it. personally, i think the ending is beautiful. but i am curious of what would happened if mr. todd knew found out before it was too late. so here is how i believe what and how it would happen. **

--

He was cleaning up after his last costumer; waiting for the havoc in the lower level to cool down. Or go away completely. He reorganized his desk as he had done thousands of times before. Hesitating at the photographs. He picked it up and looked it over. Slowly had he been able to stare at this thing without feeling dread. Just then, the bell on top his door tinged. He spun around. It was the old beggar lady. Angrily he sighed. She was babbler pointlessly.

He put the photograph facedown on his desk. "I'm sorry, ma'am," He apologized, approaching her. "Afraid we're closed."

"Witch," She hoarsely whispered. "She's the devil's wife…" Sweeney sighed heavily.

"Ma'am," He said, grabbing her shoulder with a hand and trying to direct her to the door.

"Ay," He looked down at her as she spoke, a not amused expression. She was smiling in a crazed manor. "Don't I know you… mister…?"

Sweeney's fingers tightened on her shoulder. She was crazy. She didn't recognize him. He had never seen her before. He was trying to decide whether to risk letting her go. No one would believe her.

"Actually," stated he, "I think I have time for one more."

He turned her around and pushed her into the chair. She sat with an awkward movement. Sweeney narrowed his eyes. Something about her suddenly looked…

He jumped back with a scream. He covered his mouth; whispering "Lucy…" into his glove.

"Pardin, suhr?" She said in her not sane voice.

"Lucy?" He took his hand away, practically yelling of shock, disbelief, and anger.

"Ay, suhr," She grinned. "t's… Beeen?"

He started to shake. Mrs. Lovett had lied. Finding it hard for himself to make himself move or think straight. He then was able to briskly walk over to the beggar lady.

"Lucy?" Murmured again, still not believing it.

"Beeen?"

There was difference the way they spoke each other's name. Sweeney's was in surprise, mixed in with several different vengeful emotions. Lucy's was just simply clueless-like and smarty.

Fallen to his knees had Sweeney. His breathing became irregular. Wide-opened eyes started to drain tears. Tilted his head and up at the confused and crazed women. Smiling. More joy had just overwhelmed him than he had ever expected to feel. "Lucy," He cried happily. He got to his feet and deeply embraced her. Weeping.

Pushing himself off, he looked at Lucy. "Stay here, m'love." It felt good to call someone _not _Mrs. Lovett that. "I'll be back, alright?"

Continue to give him that smile. He nodded, whipped his eyes with his sleeve, and regained his composure.

Opening his door, he looked down at the crowd. "Toby!" He called out his a loud, angered, annoyed voice. The boy stopped, with a batch of pies in his hands, and looked up. "Send Mrs. Lovett up here," Demanded Sweeney. The door closed as he walked over to his chest and sat on it, staring at Lucy.

Soon after, the witch was coming through the door. "What's the problem lo—" her eyes looked over to Lucy. Immediately awkwardness.

In a very bored tone Sweeney stated "She wandered in here."

"Ah! I told Toby to keep 'er out!" She sighed, from relief but tried to make it looked frustrated. Sweeney would have not noticed that if he hadn't known. "Don't worry Mr. T, I'll get her out." She started to walk over to Lucy.

"Witch," Lucy whispered, making a movement slight movement away from Mrs. Lovett as she approached.

"Ah, wait," After raising a finger, Sweeney stopped her with his words. "She recognized me from the old days."

Mrs. Lovett seemed to stiffen just a little. His face remained very serious.

"Well," she said, putting her fists on her hips. "I don't know why you'd need me for this business."

She made a b-line for the door.

"Tell me again, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney was able to stop her again but this time it was a little more forced and unnatural. His eyes glowed with the kind of anger it had when he waited for the Judge to come. "What was it that happened to Lucy?"

--

**author's note: ah. that last "paragraph" was hard to write. i wanted it to be a very powerful way to end a chapter. i dunno. sorry if it's out of character at all. i didn't write **_**a string of pearls**_** so i'm not going to be perfect with characterization. but that's OKAY. reviews equal motivation. so don't be shy and drop one by. (…lol rhymed.)**


	2. where were we?

**author's note: the more i read and don't upload it, the less i like it (and i start to rewrite it… again… and again… again… etc). so, i'm going to try to upload it before i completely loath it and throw it away. thank you for all your reviews and for reading so far. (: more shit at the bottom… but, without further ado…**

**--**

"Uh," Mrs. Lovett did a sort of laugh. "Mr. Todd, now, why is that relevant?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney yelled, getting to his feet. "Why don't _you_ tell me!?"

She backed up quickly and soon hit the desk. The frame clattered on the floor from falling. "Mr. T, I don't understand."

Sweeney pulled the razor off of his belt and flipped it opened. "No, I think you understand _quite_ well." He raised his razor as he got closer to Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd—uh—she…" She pointed a shaking finger to Lucy. Sweeney stopped.

"Yes?"

"Tell. She'll go to the Beadle."

Sweeney clicked his razor shut. Not because he believed what Mrs. Lovett said. However, he had forgotten Lucy was present in his rage and didn't really _want_ her to see this. Sliding the razor back on his belt he walked over to the chair. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

He held out his hand and asked, "M'dear?" Lucy considered the offer for a moment and then reached out and grabbed Sweeney's hand in an awkward way. While helping her out of the chair, he put his open arm around her. "Can't you stand a li'le taller, m'love?" Questioned he, raising him hand so that she had to straighten up to keep hold.

"Uh, suhr," she murmured, seeming slightly frightened.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Lovett," Even speaking to the women who purposely betrayed him didn't bring him back down. Holding the living dead seemed to lighten his heart. He'd been so enraged a few moments ago, although it seemed to evaporate. "Something about her," He grinned over to Mrs. Lovett. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"No, love."

"_Really_?" He sounded disbelieving. "Well, then I don't know what it is, then." He walked forward, guiding Lucy with him. As they did so, Sweeney and Lucy made eye contact. He saw something behind the eyes of a mad woman. He saw plead of sanity. When they were close enough, Sweeney spun her around so she was between Mrs. Lovett and him. She nearly stumbled. Not very used to dancing. "Still no?"

Her voice was obviously not working so she shook her head with her mouth unhinged.

Sweeney raised a brow. He pulled Lucy back to him, wrapped his hand around her waist when she was close enough, and pulled her closer. She put his hands up on his chest, seeming about to push him away, but didn't. Sighing deeply, he placed his chin on her shoulder for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Benjamin…?" She murmured.

Breath drawn in as he opened his eyes. "Mrs. Lovett?" No response. "It's obvious I know, isn't it?" Silence. "Tell me, my pet. _What _do I know?"

"Love, I've got to go watch over the shop… we-we're very busy."

For comfort, he pulled Lucy even closer. "Leave, then." He growled.

Mrs. Lovett didn't need a second invitation. She was out the door. Due to the release of Mrs. Lovett and stress, he was allowed to let go of Lucy. "Do you really remember?" He whispered.

"Mistuh Benjahmen." She murmured.

"What did he do to you," Through barred teeth Sweeney growled. Through her ragged clothes he picked. "Do you want to live here, Lucy?"

Looked up at him like he was a god. "Realleh, mistuh?"

Nod. "Yes." Around and at the door he looked. "Come with me, we need to get you washed up," Her hand he did grab and lead her toward the door.

"Thank yuh, mistuh…" she murmured. "Ben…"

Flipped over the open sign to closed and lead Lucy down the stairs. A glance was taken from Mrs. Lovett. A glare on Sweeney's half. Entering the place that sufficed as a haven, Sweeney pulled up a chair. "Sit," He insisted. "Sit."

Stared at the chair for a little while before she sat down. Not wanting to insult her in anyway, Sweeney was finding it a little difficult to ask a question. _Do you know how to take a bath, still?_ It sounded a little harsh and belittling. Although, he wasn't completely sure if she could. How long had it been? Heart leapt as he thought of letting her take a bath alone and ending up drowning herself. He had to take in a breath as he thought of it.

Pulling out another seat he sat it in, staring at Lucy. As much as he _loathed _the thought, he would have to wait for Mrs. Lovett to finish. She would have to help him.

Lucy was looking around. She grimaced. Sweeney raised his brow. "Something wrong?"

"The smell," she hissed. "It's evil. _She's _evil."

His eyes softened slightly. She's evil? Mrs. Lovett obviously. Was it the small part left of the Lucy he once knew that was trying to tell him something? Perhaps it was her warning that the pie maker had deceived him. He let out a sigh. "Come on, Lucy. I believe you'll need to rest." Got up and offered his hand to her he did. She accepted and stood up ungracefully.

The barber frowned at this. His hand tightened on hers. That goddamned judge did this; and worse. Seeing this made his vengeful spirit rage more. Led her to his bedroom and disengaged. "You'll sleep here tonight," He told her in a hushed voice.

Lucy looked around at the room. She walked in the way she had and sat down in a corner, curling up slightly and seeming to get ready for sleep.

The corner's of Sweeney's mouth twitched at the scene. "Lucy," he muttered, "Get up," He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll sleep in the _bed." _

The look she gave was of utter confusion and uncertainty. Sweeney guided her to her feet and redirected her to the bed. "Here," advised he.

"Erm…" she mumbled. Just then, the sound of the door opening echoed in the small house.

Imagining the one entering brought back his anger. He sighed, "Alright, sleep where ever." Turned around and closed the door, he left her.

He pulled out his razor again as he got closer to where Mrs. Lovett probably was. She was in view. "Now that we're alone," He growled, opening his blade.

Mrs. Lovett gasped, "Not-not quite."

Beckoned toward the boy. "Get out!" Sweeney yelled at Toby while his grip on the razor grew tighter. The boy stood there for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Toby, you better do as he says," She said nervously.

But he stood there, apparently deciding what to do.

"Toby!" Sweeney screamed. He raised his razor towards the boy.

"'Nough of this!" Mrs. Lovett said in pure horror, grabbing onto Sweeney's arm.

"Explain yourself, Mrs. Lovett!" He yelled, thrashing his arm loose.

"Toby, go clean up," She muttered to the boy. He stood still. "When you're done… there's a fresh bottle of gin…"

Reluctantly, he left. His legs were stiff as he walked and it was obvious he didn't want to leave.

The razor became level with Mrs. Lovett's throat. "Where were we?" Sweeney darkly asked.

**author's note: well, chapter two alright (: okay, so, i'm going to talk a little about this. so, i was asking my friend about what would happen if mr. todd and lucy met before it was **_**too late.**_** she said "she'd probably slowly become back to normal" and it sounded **_**pretty**_** logical, seeing how lucy was able to recognize mr. todd and all… so, slowly but surely, lucy's gonna get a little saner. C: the word sanity is going to be used a lot Dx just a warning. review are love.**


	3. i wonder what happened to them

"Mr

**author's note: in case anyone couldn't tell this story takes place while/after **_**god that's good!**_** i find it humorous how it's called "god that's good" and they don't even have that line in the song. 8D sorry for the movie stolen lines :C so uncreative. anyway, enjoy chapter three! **

**--**

"Mr. T, is this necessary? Please, put the razor away," Mrs. Lovett muttered with much anxiety.

"You lied to me," Sweeney shouted. Approached her he did and she backed away cautiously. "You told me she died!"

"No," defending herself Mrs. Lovett insisted. "Not lied. I said she took a poison; she did. I never said she died."

The corners of his mouth twitched again as he resisted a scowl. He launched himself on her and pressed the blade roughly against her throat. She held her breath. "You lied."

"I was only thinkin' of you," She tried to explain.

Speechless. Couldn't think of what to say. So he didn't say anything. Might as well let the razor talk for him. He pressed it tighter.

"Mister…" Mrs. Lovett tried to say but she decided better and tried to get her neck away from the razor. It broke through a layer of skin and Mrs. Lovett let out a hollow gasp. His arm tightened as it readied to slice. Closed her eyes, not believing he was actually going to…

"Barker."

The power of his hand he lost and the razor slipped out of it. His entire body went stiff.

It was an opportunity to get away and she took it; sliding aside and holding her bleeding throat.

"Ah," muttered Mrs. Lovett.

"Lucy," Sweeney murmured, trying to keep his voice steady. "Please go back. You need your rest."

"Barker…" she said again. Her voice was full of confusion. The position he had been in hadn't changed. Nearly did he jump when he felt his jacket being tugged. Slowly he craned his neck to see the crazed women clenching to his clothes. "Benjamin Barker…he's gotta pretteh li'le daughter and a…"

Muttered the rest Sweeney did; "Beautiful wife."

"I wonduh wha happen'd to 'em…" Let go as she asked and wandered back towards the bedroom. Surprised, he was overwhelmed. Stumbling over to the chair he crashed on it. Nails dug into the fabric of the armrests. Thus, he let his body go limp.

"Com'on, love" Mrs. Lovett said, approaching Sweeney. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You've had enough for one day."

A hand was raised to tell her to back off. She did so. A sigh escaped her. "Well, I guess it can't be helped," She went back outside—into the shop.

Remaining in the seat, his thoughts wandered. Was Lucy's mind in a strain to remember? Obviously she's in a state of confusion. She'd changed her attitude since the first time he'd met her. Shivers ran down his spine as he thought of it; he'd been so harsh on her. Remembering back, he was close to killing her. Hands tightened on the armrests again. Whose fault was _that_? Perhaps he could make her remember. Perhaps behind the insanity that was brought by her misery and trauma could evaporate. It could be possible for her to be the Lucy he had loved… could it?

Somewhere along the line, his thoughts drifted into dreams and he was knocked out on the chair.

**--**

**author's note: omg! look, a NOT cliff hanger! IS IT POSSIBLE? and a short chapter. mm. i really was anxious to write this P: and when i get anxious i get sick to my stomach **_**so…**_** i kinda needed to write it… lulz ): i'm going to try to upload every other day. sometimes the day after. stay classy. (i'll sell you my body if you review.)**


	4. was it a dream?

**author's note: i don't even know if he **_**has **_**a bedroom ..;; whatever, it's irrelevant. god i just listened to final sequence again and like i felt 318474 times more saddened than all those either times i'd heard it.**

**--**

The sun was warming his clothes. Through his eyelids he could see light. It was morning. However, he didn't open his eyes. The dread of loosing the dream and facing the actual world made him depressed. In a chair he was sitting. He imagined himself in his shop, fallen asleep while he waited for the commotion to calm down. There, in that seat, he had dreamed of finding Lucy again.

Knowing it was impossible; he knew it was a dream. It was something he didn't want to let go of just yet. Even though the dream had already passed.

"Love, you can't sleep forever."

Oh, yeah, he had almost killed her in his dream. He didn't move from his seat. He didn't care if he had a costumer. A sigh was heard and then foot steps. Whispering. Perhaps she was talking to Toby about something. Something secret. Probably a plan to try to wake him up.

"Mr. Todd, I've got a surprise for you."

He grumbled "I don't care."

"Get up or I'll make you," she threatened.

Still convince he was in his shop's chair, his eyes flashed opened. In the split second he thought _she wouldn't dare_. He'd imagined his body sliding down into the cellar.

This isn't his shop.

Regardless, whether he liked it or not, he was now awake. "What is it, my pet?" Asked he in annoyance. After getting up, he turned to see her, his face not amused.

A jolt shot through him as he saw her "surprise". A gasp escaped from him.

"I decided to wash her up… you know, to make up for what I did and all," Mrs. Lovett explain. Involuntarily (or at least it appeared to be) her hand ran across the bandage on her neck.

Lucy was standing before him, dressed properly and clean. Her posture was still flawed, but it didn't really matter. Her beautiful yellow hair was not tainted with dirt. It was not knotted. He couldn't speak. It wasn't a dream. All the events had actually happened.

Sweeney briskly walked over to Lucy. He put his hand on her shoulder and the other through her hair. "Lucy?" he murmured.

She gave him a disconnected smile. Sweeney frowned and let go of her, turning around. Nearly had he forgotten she wasn't all there. His fists clenched. "Has she had something to eat yet?" Forcefully he asked the words.

"Ah, no, not yet," Mrs. Lovett said, "I'll just fix her up a p—"

He stopped her "No." Breathed in. "Give her something else."

Mrs. Lovett shrugged, "Whatever you say," She turned away. There was some gibberish that he hadn't cared to listen to.

First, Judge Turpin arrests Benjamin to get him out of the way, then the judge does… he wasn't able to wrap his mind around the word. So he thought of the alternative phrase; the judge stole her virtue. Of trauma, his beloved tried to kill herself, she failed and ended up to be crazed and then _abandoned_. Now that same man was going to marry Sweeney's daughter.

All of this ruined his life. All of these things had murdered Benjamin Barker. Suddenly, he hurried towards the door. Roughly opening and slamming it shut.

He strode down the street. Walking down the street his mind raced with his unclear thoughts and blurred emotions. He didn't really realize where he was going until he grasped what he was thinking about.

He stopped.

What _was _he thinking? Had he gone mad? He stepped back towards the wall until the back of his knees met the edge of a bench. At that point he fell on the public couch. Inhaled he did. Seeing what had become of Lucy was destroying his ability to control his impulses.

As to find confront, Sweeney took a razor out of his belt. He tapped the sheathed blade on his mouth. _What_ was he even planning on doing? He didn't have a plan.

Well, he _hadn't_ had a plan. Laggardly one formed. Anthony had destroyed his chance of getting to the Judge in a simple manor. However, it could be possible for Anthony to be helpful. Hadn't Joanna given Anthony the key to the house?

The sailor would be persuaded to hand over the key to Sweeney. Then he would have to stealthily get into the house while the beadle and judge where absent. There he'd wait for the perfect moment. He grinned at the thought and he clicked the silver handle on his teeth.

With the razor still in hand he stood. Started to walk back to Fleet Street he did. He flipped open the razor, pulling it close to his mouth. "We're almost done, my friend," He whispered to them. A laugh emitted from him as he walked with optimistic steps. The razor subtly slashed in the air at his side as he went on.

--

**author's note: i'm started to get a little too attached to this story… :l as in, i'm really getting into the character and shit. ah, man, i'm sorry, my dears. i've just got really odd issues with writing and characters. i might be going on hiatus from this story/sweeney todd fanfictions (like a week). i'll be trying to upload other stuff in the mean time. anyway. at the beginning i felt like typing "LOL EET WUZ ALL A DREEEM." but it's a serious thing, so… i saved it all for the comments. btw, if there's more than six (or perhaps seven) chapters in this story, it'll probably have a sequel. i'm not quite turned on by 246 chapter stories. till next time.**


	5. a barber and his wife

author's note: i re-watched sweeney todd (because i convinced my mum to rent it

**author's note: i re-watched sweeney todd (because i convinced my mum to rent it.) and took note of the scenery. there **_**is**_** a bedroom upstairs (which makes sense because in the beginning...) but furthermore i also took note that next to the entrance of the barber shop there is a wall that has a door. probably leading to the bedroom mr. todd sleeps in. i'm also going to watch it a few more times to get the feel of movements and the way the character look at each other. sorry for boring you all. continue on.**

--

A few days went by before Anthony came back into the shop. It wasn't enough time for Lucy to start to act sane again. Although it _was _enough time to stop her from calling Mrs. Lovett a witch and telling someone to get the beadle everyday. That was getting somewhere.

Anthony came in right before Sweeney was about to finish with a customer. His odd eyes rose from the man's neck.

"Mr. Todd," Anthony breathed, obviously with a lost of breath. "I've found Joanna."

Sweeney's eyes went back to the man in the chair. He continued to shave the man's face, secretly in remorse of doing so. "Let me finish up here, Ant'ony," Sweeney requested.

The sailor nodded eagerly and sat down on the trunk next to the door. Since he was anxious to get the key, he decided to hurry up. He was done in a matter of seconds. Money was exchanged and the man left. Sweeney followed him with his eyes until the man was out of sight.

"They've locked her in a loony bin, sir." Anthony got up off the trunk. Sweeney's eyes darted to Anthony and he stared for a while. "Fogg's Asylum," the boy added.

He smiled, "This is perfect." Anthony looked at Sweeney blankly. "Ant'ony, where do you think the wig makers get their hair?" Still, he was dumbfounded. "From the crazies of London," Stated he blandly.

"Ah!" Anthony gasped.

"We'll set you up as a wig maker's apprentice," Sweeney put his hand on Anthony's shoulder, and turned him so they were walking together. "Now, what colour is Joanna's hair?"

"Yellow, sir," Anthony told him.

"No, no," Sweeney shook his head, "There are different shades…"

He went into detail of the colours, making sure Anthony had memorized them all. At the end, the sailor turned to eagerly dash out the door.

"Ant'ony, wait," Sweeney grabbed his arm. "Do you still have the key she gave you?" He made of wordless noise and then searched through his bag. Pulled out the key and held it up he did.

"Listen carefully," Sweeney whispered as he reached out and grabbed the key. With it, he pulled Anthony closer to him. "I will go to the judge and discuss you and Joanna with him. While I am, bring Joanna to my neighbor below. When I come back, I will tell you whether it is safe for you and her to live here or if you must elope." His eyes glistened intently. He pulled the key from Anthony, "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yessir," Anthony muttered. "Thank you," he breathed before turning to the door and running out.

Sweeney stood there, watching the door. His mouth twitched until it formed a smile. Clenched on the key his hand did. _At last._

xxx

A few nights later the time had come. "Keep them here," He reminded Mrs. Lovett. "No matter what."

"I know, my love," she assured him. His put on his jacket.

Lucy was sitting down in the next room. Before departing, he went to her. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Lucy," he whispered, "Tonight…" His eyes and her pure, blue eyes met. She did not look away; she held them there. It was enough to make him loose his train of thought.

Thus, she smiled at him. And not the old beggar lady's smile. It was Lucy's smile. Benjamin Barker would have smiled back. But Sweeney Todd did not. Sweeney just tightened his grip on her hand. Turmoil started to become of his thoughts. Thoughts he needed to keep straight. He stood up. "We'll be together again…" He murmured, hurriedly leaving the house.

His walk was brisk all the way to the judge's house. His mind started to race. He was pulsing with excitement; anticipation. All the lights in the house were doused. Implication of sleep. Casually, he slipped the key into the hole and opened the lock. He slithered in as quiet as possible.

For a good amount of time he searched for the Judge's room. He had paused at a certain room. In it seemed to wield a more feminine feel. Eyes glanced around it. What was left of Joanna's residences. A sigh left him and he moved on. Finally he came to the room.

There lay the judge. Skillfully, he slid into the room and closed the door. Approached the bed did he. At the very edge he watched the man breath in his sleep. Watched him with such hate. His eyes glared down at the man. This pious vulture had destroyed his life. With caution he pulled the razor from his belt. With a flick of his wrist it had opened. He touched the cold silver to the judge's throat.

"Your honor," Sweeney whispered into Judge Turpin's ear.

The man jolted awake. Thus he froze. The vulture's breath gained speed.

"You probably don't remember me," He kept his voice hushed but pulled away from Judge Turpin's ear. "No doubt the years have changed me. But I suppose the face of a barber… of a _prisoner _in the dark is not one you want to remember…"

The judge gasped, however, he did speak. He lacked the confidence.

Sweeney pressed his razor tighter. "What you did, sir, was abomination to God and man."

"Benjamin Barker," Judge Turpin was able to utter.

The urge to pronounce his name loud and more violently boiled within him. But it was late and he would be unable to cover up such things. "Benjamin Barker," He snarled, still hushing his voice.

This man had removed the barber from his wife.

He pulled his razor a little away from his neck and slammed the tip into his windpipe and farther into the man's throat. Blood tried to seep passed the razor. It didn't gush until Sweeney had yanked the blade out of the layers of tissue.

This man had tried to court the barber's wife.

He stabbed back into the tissue, but this time he was met with some unwounded flesh.

This man had stolen the barber's wife virtue.

He pulled the razor up, slicing through the judge's entire neck. He pulled it up until he was stopped by the jawbone. Blood grew thick on his hands and the surrounding objects.

This man had held his daughter captive.

A several more scarlet ribbons were forced from the man's body with the motion of the razor. The rubies splashed onto Sweeney's clothes and flesh like steel to magnets.

The sound of a door creak from behind made him stop his assault. Someone had entered the room.

--

**author's note: aaah, it's good to be back. sorry for the wait& for more movie line rip offs. ): so, today i woke up with this image in my head. it just haunted me. then i concluded that that is how my story shall end. some of you will be surprised, possibly disappointed, or maybe satisfied. only time will tell. cliff hangers, ftw. i'm still a whore for reviews.**


	6. one more thing

author's note: i won't keep you guys (: (oh; just a quick super thanks to all of you who have faved and/or added this story to your alert list

**author's note: i won't keep you guys (: (oh; just a quick **_**super**_** thanks to all of you who have faved and/or added this story to your alert list. you don't know how ecstatic i get when i see those emails. thanks a ton!) enjoy.**

**--**

Sweeney turned around on his heels. The person before him made him grin. "Beadle Bamford," His voice held a merry tone. He slowly advanced towards the beadle.

The man extended his cane. "Have you gone mad?"

He knew if he carried this out any longer he would no longer have the upper hand. Right now the element of surprise would be very difficult to achieve. However, he tried.

He jumped at the beadle, slamming the man into the ground.

The cane in his hand almost was released. However, he held tight. Brought it up he did and tried to plunge it into Sweeney. Either in the hopes of pushing him off or that it was pierce the skin. The barber had to get off of the beadle to avoid the attack. Beadle Bamford struggled to get up. Before he had, he smashed his cane onto Sweeney's back a few more times to keep him down.

The officer got to his feet and pulled up his cane to stab it into Sweeney's back. Quickly, the barber rolled closer to Beadle Bamford's feet. He took out his razor and cut through the cloth of the beadle's ankles. He swore and kicked Sweeney in the forehead. The barber dropped his head to the floor; it was pulsing with pain now. The move he had made set him unbalanced—his feet were already growing weak from the slice. The beadle tried to keep himself up on his cane but just ended up falling to his right.

Upon hearing the thud, Sweeney took his cue. He pushed himself up and crawled over to the beadle. Before he could gain composure, Sweeney pushed the officer back down. Pulled himself up while pushing the beadle down.

His victim was not exposed like the judge. He was fully dressed. Beadle Bamford's lips curled into a scowl. Sweeney stabbed the knife into those lips. It went through a layer of teeth.

Bamford made a gagging sound as the blood filled his mouth; choking and suffocating him. For satisfaction, he twisted the razor in the man's mouth. It was starting to overflow with blood. Soon the beadle was limp and cold under his hand.

All of his muscles loosened and relief filled him. He slowly removed the razor from the beadle's gory mouth.

He stood up and slowly closed the razor. "Rest now my friends…" He muttered. "Rest now forever." He put his lips to the carved silver handles. Eyes looked at them with admiration as he pulled it away. They then returned to the pocket on his belt. Soon he was up on his feet and was walking out of the house.

Now all that was left was to dispose of Anthony.

He kept to the dark on his way back to the shop. Avoided eyes and was able to keep his bloodied clothing hidden. The mind of his was slowly forming out the coming events in his head. It was also building doubts.

When he got to the pie shop he knocked on the door with his knuckles. Mrs. Lovett was soon at the door. After one look at him she gave a look of pure terror.

"Are they here?" He asked.

"Yes; oh, Mr. T, you can't go in like that!" She closed the door. "Com'on," She urged him, pulling him towards his shop. She pulled up the edges of her dress as she went up the steps and Sweeney followed.

"Joanna's very doubtful and Ant'ony is anxious," Mrs. Lovett advised him at the top of the stairs. She turned towards him. He seemed to be absentminded. She looked at him funny. "Are you listening?" He nodded but did not look at her. "Mr. Todd, please wash up and change." After a second, she lifted her hand and ran it along his forehead. Grabbed her hand he did and pulled it away. Sighing, she urged him toward his door. He hesitantly opened it and went inside. She sighed once more and walked back down; going to return to Joanna and Anthony to tell him Sweeney'd be down soon.

He turned on the facet and washed his hands. A bloody mess his face was also. He ran his hands over his forehead and into his hair. By doing so he slicked it back with blood. He striped down and put the clothes in a tub of water. Cleaned off the blood that hung to his skin. Afterwards got into a change of clothes. In a dreadful manor, he went down the stairs. To his left they all sat.

"Mr. Todd," Anthony immediately stood up. Joanna looked over her shoulder to him. He stiffened.

"Ant'ony," Sweeney murmured. Mrs. Lovett remained sitting.

"What was the Judge's ne…" He stopped and looked from Sweeney to Joanna; who were staring at each other. Joanna more so because she was being stared at.

"It isn't polite to stare, sir," she spoke in a very hushed voice.

"You look just like your mother," He whispered.

She blinked at him. "Pardon, sir?"

Sweeney looked back up to Anthony, "The Judge has given his blessing," he lied.

The sailor seemed to burst with joy. "Did you hear that, Joanna?" Anthony said, going towards the women he said he loved. He kneeled before her and put her hands with his. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Ant'ony," She whispered, seeming very grateful.

She looked back to Sweeney. "Mr. Todd, you knew my mother?"

A look of intensity was given to Sweeney by Mrs. Lovett. "Yes," The barber said.

There was a silence. "And my father…?" she whispered.

"Yes, him too."

Silence. "They've both passed on," He told Joanna, looking at her and meeting her eyes.

She nodded solemnly, "Thank you, Mr. Todd."

A horse whinnied nearby. "Ah, the coach you called for," Mrs. Lovett stood up. She glanced at Sweeney for a second but he didn't meet your eyes. Joanna got up, her hand still in Anthony's.

He tried to smile, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Best," In a forced manor he stated, "wishes."

"Thank you, Mr. Todd," Anthony said thanks him again as he passed by. Sweeney and Joanna met eyes again for just another second. Then they were gone.

"Turpin's pretty little ward," Murmured a voice from behind. Sweeney turned around again. Mrs. Lovett remained in her former spot. "Lucy," he muttered. He waltzed over to the half crazed women. His eyes sorrowfully looked at his wife. Kissed her on the forehead he did after pulling her close.

"Ben," she whispered to him.

Benjamin Barker is dead.

"Mr. Todd, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Silence. "She's not going to tell anyone."

A moment of hesitation. "Toby…" She sighed, "He's gotten a little to suspicious."

Sweeney turned his head. "Where is he?" He growled, letting go of Lucy.

"I locked him below," She mumbled.

He turned around, "The boy had gone crazy," he advised Mrs. Lovett, "He went out and came home with blood all over him. We locked him in the cellar to keep him out of any more trouble. But we don't know who he killed or what. We figured animals. But when the two ended up murdered in the house, it all fits together."

Mrs. Lovett gave a small smile. Behind her eyes she was sorrowful, however. Sweeney knew that. After all the times he had tried to eliminate the boy, she protected him. There was no way anymore. And someone needed to take the blame.

The barber took in breath. "There's one more thing I must do," He advised Mrs. Lovett, walking over to Lucy and taking her hand in his. The pie maker said nothing.

Sweeney lead Lucy out of the shop.

--

**author's note: lolol what are **_**they**_** gonna do? lololol… -brick'd- one more chapter! :0 i'm happy this is almost over. but sad in a "aaw, i won't be writing to you guys" way, too. i love you all ;3; again, a huge thanks to my readers. reviews are still loved, even if you have already done one!**


	7. by the sea

**author's note: the final chapter. i realized since i used mr. todd's first name i should've used mrs. lovett. but that occurred to me a little too late. sorry for this being really late. i didn't get much reviews and that often discourages me l:**

--

He hadn't come downstairs for two days. He was either in his shop or in his room. When the police finally turned up, he showed his face.

"The exposure of the murderer who killed the judge and beadle will be rewarded," they were saying as Sweeney walked in. He didn't look his best.

"What's this about?" he asked as he approached.

"A few nights ago the beadle and judge were found dead," the officer said.

The barber inclined his head. "How many days?"  
"About two," the second officer said.

Sweeney's eyes traveled to Mrs. Lovett. "Did you tell them about the boy?" he inquired. Mrs. Lovett remained silent.

"What boy?"

"A few nights ago, our boy disappeared. When he finally came back he was covered in blood," Sweeney walked forward, between Mrs. Lovett and the two policemen. "He wouldn't say anything. So, we locked him in the cellar for his safety."

"Why didn't you report this?" one of the officers said in annoyance.

"Figured it was just animal blood, sir," Mrs. Lovett at last spoke.

"Well, can we have him?"

"Of course," Mrs. Lovett's voice cracked a little and her eyes were glossy. She turned away quickly and left. The police looked at Sweeney in a questioning manor.

"He was basically a son to her," Sweeney frankly stated, turning away. He stood with his back to them. His mind racing. They were so close to absolute freedom. Finally, the pie maker and boy came out.

"'Ere he is," Mrs. Lovett said. Sweeney looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"Alright, kid, come with us," The officer reached for Toby's hands. Toby and Sweeney met eyes. The child's eyes filled with hatred and fear. However, he didn't abject the entire exchange. The police soon had him in the back of their carriage and were gone.

The barber walked on, towards the exit. "Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett called. He stopped but did not turn around. "Where's… Lucy?"

He exhaled and then briskly left the shop. Mrs. Lovett narrowed her eyes and stared at the door.

She was about to follow him when a family walked in and expect some food. Mrs. Lovett sighed and went to serve his customers.

xxx

It was night when she came into his shop. He was sitting in the chair staring at the opposite wall. "Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett murmured cautiously, "What happened to Lucy?"

Sweeney's eyes narrowed. "You know," he muttered, "Fogg's has lost a lot of their patients. And they're under new management."

Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp. "You couldn't have—you didn't…" she was in complete disbelief.

He got up out of his chair and walked over to the window. He watched the mouth of the tunnel. "But… Mr. T, your entire purpose was Lu…"

"No," He growled, his nails digging into the wall. "It was to avenge her and Benjamin's death."

He turned around and faced her, "Benjamin Barker is _dead_. And Sweeney Todd cannot live his life."

She looked at his face in confusion. Her head was tilted slight to the side and her brow furrowed.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said very speedily. He then turned around and slammed his fist back against the wall and glaring out the window. She stepped closer to him, curious. He turned around very hurriedly and then took Mrs. Lovett's hand and put his hand on her waist. She hardly had any time to react as he spun her around.

"Wouldn't a sea-side wedding be divine?" He sung and her eyes held the stir of disbelief in pleasure.

"Ooh, Mr. Todd, I know you'd love it," She told him back.

They continued to spin around, "Tell me about the weather," he asked her.

She grinned and closed her eyes to take in the moment, "By the sea, Mr. T, can we grow old together?"

"Keep everything neat and tidy, 'cause we'll have chums over ev'ry Friday,"

He stopped dance and pulled her closer from the waist, "Ooh, by the sea," she hummed.

In unison, they both finished up the dream; "By the beautiful sea."

Her eyes held such euphoria. However, it was hard to neglect the pain that was behind Sweeney's eyes. He'd been so close to Lucy. Although that made him realized he could never have her again.

Might as well do what he could with the rest of his life.

--

**author's note: narnarnar :V all done. look. sweenett :0 lulz. i like my version of **_**by the sea**_**, isn't it pretty 8D? (btw, toby didn't say anything for mrs. lovett. she begged him to go through this… you're missing an entire scene omg.) NO LUCY DIDN'T DIE. god, that review made me cry, dana, you're so mean. D': ahah… yeah. no, srsly, this chapter was based after an image i woke up with in my miiind. ahaha, but it ended a little more… romantic, for the lack of better words. if you get my drift. see you all. thank you for reading and supporting and reviewing.**

_-The Kelly Affair_


End file.
